Maybe not that bad
by Sayurikuroda
Summary: The first time I meet him, I was four and he was sixteen. He took care of my brother and me, and then he disappeared, just like that. I remember hating him all my life for that... When I meet him again, I am eighteen and he is thirty... And he is my fucking Biology teacher! My life sucks!


Hi there,  
so this is my second fiction in English and I hope it will be good. This fiction **rated M** for later chapters, and it will be _**yaoi**_ , so you know it and if that not your cup of tea… There is a little cross, up and on the left of your screen, to quit.

If you see any mistake, just tell me I will not eat you I promise! And I will improve, because it's been a long time since I tried to write something in English (but this story just didn't want to come in my native language so I give it a try).  
 _ **The school system I am using is the French one, so if you don't understand you can ask me to explain. (I will make a little note at the end but in case it's too confusing I'm right there…)  
**_

Sorry again if there are mistakes.  
Enjoy.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **Do not own Naruto or any of the character. I am just a crazy fangirl, with crazy ideas who want to write about them. However, I do own the plot of this story.**_

The first time I saw him, I was four and he was sixteen and I met him just a few hours after my parent passed away.

I remember the place; we were in a house in Konoha, the one my parents used to bring my big brother and me for the holiday. My Gran-ma and Gran-pa "live" in Konoha, that was the point of this big and empty house, see them when they are here.  
I remember how he presents himself, "'am the son of on' your father's friend, and 'am going to take care of you two until your gramps and gran' come for you." he said.

And He did take care of us, making dinner, playing stupid game, reading story to me before I go to bed…  
And at this time, I wished my gran-pa didn't come to take us, I wished he would stay and continue to be another big brother for me because I like him really much….  
But they came. They came one week later, because when you travel and all, you can't be there immediately when your grandsons need you.

And the day they passed through the front door, he disappeared. Without a word, he was gone, like he had never been here.  
And I remember hating him all my childhood for that.

We stayed in Konoha until now. Sorry I will rephrase it; my brother and I stayed in Konoha with one of my Gramps' butler, and they took another plane three days after, going who know where.  
Sometimes we received gift from Spain, or France, or whatever, but they never came back. No they came back, for three day max, and then they go again.

My childhood was pretty fuck up from the start. I had lot of money and get picked at because of that. I didn't have any parent to take care of me, so I was the poor little orphan you can bully. My brother didn't look like me at all with his crimson hair and so I became a liar and that was just some of what they have found to bully me. And there is a pretty long list if you want to know.

My Brother was ten years older, so he wasn't around me to much during my childhood. But I understand, my brother was a genius, he still is, and at fourteen he was in his last year of high school, so he had to study real hard to apply a good University. That why he let me behind for so long.

Now, my brother a cop (what a waist for a genius like him), and we live in Konoha big and empty house together. I'm in my last year of high school and I am now eighteen (turning nineteen in a month), I'm pretty bad with sport and I'm so not good with literature and economy… But with sciences I'm the real genius, and this is why I'm currently studying Biology in **Konoha Tech'school**.

My dream is to become a specialist police forensic investigator. Everyone had laugh at me in the beginning, but screw them. I want to help my bro' and help to arrest murderer and rapist.  
Did I mention our parent were murder? No? Then now you know it.

They were murder in an alley when two men tried to steal their money. They never came to take me at school this day. And when they (my bro' and butler-san) tried to explain me why my mama and papa won't come again, before I cried, I remember saying something like "I will stop all the bad people, because they are bad people" or something like that. I was four remember?

So let's continue, today the first day of school, and our head teacher seems to be pretty late,  
Like two hours or so…  
Some chats in a corner of the room, some texting, other sleeping on their table…  
Even I am being near the point of falling asleep, when the door opens.

A mask man with silver hair enters the room. He was tall, maybe near his thirty's, his mask hiding three quarter of his face letting just one visible grey eye. If you want to know, yes he his pretty well build up, and I can say he is pretty handsome, and in a way pretty familiar.  
The man turns our way, catching our attention with a cough or two, and begins to speak:

"Yo! Sorry 'am late guys! But you know on my way, I met a fucking crazy E.T and have some chat with him, it's not every day you can meet one" at that everyone sweet drop and look at him like he was just a crazy old' guy

"Hey don't look at me like that; you will have done the same. Anyway, I'm going to make a roll call, you know see if everyone is here and try to remember your face, so when it's your name say "yes" or whatever just give me a hint you're here.

By the way, the name Kakashi Hatake, I'm thirty. The things I like are none of your concern, and I don't want you to know what the things I dislike are.  
Now let's begin with this roll call…  
Akimichi Choji…"

When I hear his name, I understood why he was familiar to me. He was the fucking bastard who had left my brother and me alone like we were nothing.  
And I am now staring at him like crazy, dark vibes emanating from my body, hoping it will kill him.  
But that did not, and when he called my name His eyes went wide, maybe remembering I am still in this world.  
And when I spoke, I could see in his eyes he knows I know it's him.

When I meet the bastard I hated all my childhood again, I was eighteen and he was thirty.  
He was my fucking head teacher, and the one in charge of biology practice class…  
Today the first days of school, and my life sucks!

 _ **A/N:  
**_ **This chapter finally done. Hope you enjoy it and will tell me wat you'd think of it. R &R.  
**

 **About the school system:  
** _ **I am using the French one so I will explain a bit.  
There is 3 years of high school in France, don't know if I can translate their name so we will call them 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **and 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **year. You begin with the first and its end at the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **. When you finish High school (with the exam and all) you are 18 years old. Naruto is turning 19, 'cause he had to retake a year when he was young. (Will speak about it later)  
After High school there is University, and I think every University is pretty the same.**_

If it's too confusing, you are free to ask question, I can't bite you there is a screen between us ;)


End file.
